How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by eternal-sunshine21
Summary: Kikyou looks on, not knowing what to say or do. Time changes everything.


**How Did I Fall In Love With You?**

Kikyou kneeled down before the clear, blue water of the isolated spring. She cupped her hands gently and lowered them, dipping them down in the cold water. A shiver ran down her spine at the feel. With her hands still cupped, she slowly lifted her hands towards her face, splashing the cool water on her already dampened face. Again she had awoken from a dream involving Inuyasha.

She arose gracefully and began her lonely trek once again, her soul collectors floating around her. Gently she dabbed her face with the sleeve of her kimono as she walked to rid the water flowing into her brown eyes. All the while the images of her preceding dream rushed throughout her mind. He and that woman whom looked so much like her…

* * *

"Hurry up, Kagome!"

"I'm coming. Stop being so impatient, Inuyasha."

"I'm not impatient! You're slow!"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

A loud thud echoed throughout the forest, taking Kikyou out of thoughts.

"Why did you do that?!"

Her heart gave a sudden leap in her chest. That voice… She recognized it from a long time ago. It belonged to that man in her dreams…

It had been a good while since Kikyou and Inuyasha had last seen each other. One completely forgot of the other while the other could not get the other of their mind, due to the gap in time.

Kikyou clutched at her breast, turning slowly, unsurely. Should she follow the voice to the one whom brought back everything bad and good in her life? Should she just turn on her heels and run?

Kikyou hurriedly shook her head, realizing that neither would help her problem. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly treaded over to the bushs and with a quavering hand, parted the leaves to look upon the group. Her eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome, going at it furiously. Suddenly Kikyou's eyes narrowed coldly, remembering the time when they used to fight so. That should be her, she thought. Her hands clenched at the leaves, crushing them to a pulp. Kikyou continued to look on.

"Why do you always do that to me?!"

"Because you always deserve it!"

"But why?! After everything I do for you!"

"Inuyasha, you just don't get it, do you?"

The look on the hanyou's face, saddened and innocent, caused a tear to form and trickle down Kikyou's cheek. She remembered when he would like that after they had an argument. Oh, Inuyasha, if only time could stand still, if only time could rewind, she thought sadly to herself.

Kagome turned on her heels slowly and made her way towards the woods, away from the confused hanyou. Kikyou noticed this and quickly ducked so she would not be seen. Her eyes followed the young girl as she strode away into the forest. Once out of eyesight, she turned her attention back to the hanyou. What would he do?

"Heh, fine, go on!" he yelled, kicking up the dirt with his feet. He also made his way into the woods, but in the opposite direction of Kagome. This would be a perfect time to have some alone time with Inuyasha, she thought. As the hanyou disappeared, Kikyou raised herself from behind the bush and slowly followed Inuyasha.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally stopped and jumped up into a tree, Kikyou again hid behind the nearest bush. She didn't know why she didn't just go right up to him, but something within her told her to stay back. Her heart leapt fearfully in her chest, causing Kikyou to feel a bit sick to her stomach. Her eyes anxiously made their way up the tree to the branch Inuyasha perched himself on. Dangling one foot from the branch, his arms crossed across his chest, he sat, perfectly still. Kikyou's eyes traveled in the direction of his, realizing that they were not peering at anything in particular.

A few moments went by and not a word or movement from Inuyasha or Kikyou. Suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching interrupted the silence. It was her, the woman who called herself Kagome. Kikyou's calm, soft eyes turned stone cold at the sight of the woman approaching the tree that contained Inuyasha. What was she going to do?

"Inuyasha?"

Kikyou looked up quickly to see how he would react to the sound of Kagome's voice. Not to her immediate surprise, Inuyasha jumped a bit and slowly looked down upon Kagome. Kikyou quickly grabbed at her chest when she saw the look on his face. His eyes were more watery than normal, and his cheeks were red. Kikyou didn't remember when he started to cry. Why?

"Kagome."

"I'm sorry for how I acted a little while ago. I-I don't know why I always snap on you."

"I do."

Kagome quickly looked from the ground her foot was trying to dig up to Inuyasha, a puzzled look on her face. "You do?"

"It's because I'm always the first to snap at you. I don't know why, but I always get so impatient when we're looking for the jewel shard, always forgetting that you and the rest of the group need time to breathe."

Inuyasha stopped and looked back down at the woman. His golden eyes widened and he quickly jumped from the tree. "K-Kagome? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just that it's so nice to hear you say those things." Kagome's voice was filled with tears, her cheeks stained with them.

Kikyou looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back. What was going to happen? Suddenly her worst nightmare came true. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kikyou's eyes, brimming with tears, quickly turned away. Her knees rose to her chest, her head lowering down onto them. What else did she think was going to happen?

"I-Inuyasha?"

Kikyou turned her head slowly at the sound.

"Kagome, I love you and I hate making you upset like this. Will you forgive me?" he asked sweetly, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him.

Kagome nodded in response and cried on his chest.

Why did she come? she thought desperately to herself. She knew this would happen. What a fool she was! She raised herself up, not caring if the two lovers saw her. Her eyes looking down to the ground, she made her lonely walk into the forest. Before she parted, she turned her head around to gaze at the couple once again. Forcing a smile on her face as she turns from the couple, her eyes closing, and the thumping of heart continuing, she whispers, "How did I fall in love with you?"

* * *

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!_

_I know this is a sour Valentine's Day piece, but I thought it would be good. I've been listening to too much Backstreet Boys lately, which is the meaning for the title and everything…_


End file.
